Difficult Choices
by Caketin3336
Summary: Bella sees a vision she doesn't want to see & has to decide whether she wants to stay with Edward or leave.Will she stay and try to stop the inevitable or leave to save her heart from shattering?
1. Chapter 1

Difficult Choices

Hi, it's Caketin3336! I'm back with another story!;D

Well this is the sequel to Uncertainty, but you do not have to read it to understand what's going on. This is a completely different story! I hope people like it because I'm worried that more people will dislike it than like it. I mean I don't mind if you don't like it, you're entitled to your opinion, it's just, well everyone wants people to like their story.

Basically it's about Edward and Bella, and difficulties with their future. I have planned it out already, and I am planning to spend more time on this story than on Uncertainty, make it better written. So I hope to update every week/fortnight. I know, long periods of time between chapters, but it'll mean they are better! Will be in Edward's and Bella's POV. Please review, a short comment, because Uncertainty hardly got any reviews, even though the ones I've got were

Loves brilliant. Reviews will help me make it better. So yeah, enough of the ranting!;)

Caketin3336

Chapter One-Horror Struck BPOV

Three months on this island, and we still weren't ready to return home yet. Edward and I were enjoying each others company. We had some alone time too, but we enjoyed it most when we were together. Being engaged seemed to make things even more special on the island. Everything just seemed so calm and quiet. With just the two of us, there were no shouting matches between Alice and Emmett, no Rosalie telling us all about how great she was. It was just me and Edward. Although I loved my family lots, it was amazing to get some time away from them.

We heard that Emmett and Rose had returned from their time away. They went away for different reasons than us. Their son they thought they had lost almost a hundred years ago, turned out to actually be a vampire who had kidnapped Rose and chained up me, Alice and Edward in the process. He also tortured me. So he was destroyed. He was ended. Rosalie and Emmett left for a while to get some space and to grieve for their son.

Apparently they were getting back to normal and Emmett even came on the phone and joked about with us. It was good to know that they were beginning to turn the page over. We rang our family frequently and if they hadn't heard from us in three days, they would ring us. We would put it on speaker phone so that they could hear both of us and every time there would be a different person, telling us some funny story. I always liked it when Alice was on the phone. I missed her the most. She was like my twin sister, and my best friend in one. I missed our little girly talks we had and things were hard without her being just down the hallway when I was pissed off at Edward, even though that was hardly ever here, we never really argued.

But we made the most of our time here. Edward had promised to take me away, so we went to Isle Esme. It was in the middle of the ocean, no where near anywhere else. Mainland Brazil was an hour on a boat. No one else lived on the island, Jasper had bought it before he met Esme, and he gave it to her as a present when she was changed. Jasper was the one who had bitten Esme, after the Titanic sunk, he wanted to save his friend, who he met on the Titanic. They had been best friends since.

Isle Esme was absolutely beautiful. There was something new to discover every day. Edward and I went on many walks around the island, through the small forests with clear blue streams running through, heading towards the ocean. There were waterfalls with huge pools of water underneath them. Edward liked to swim there often, and I sometimes joined him. Everything was so peaceful, the only sounds were the animals in the forests and the quiet gentle waves crashing onto the land.

The ocean was a clear aquamarine blue which was always calm and the waves were small and made little noise. We would lie on the white powdery sand and look out to sea. The sun would blaze down on us and our skin would sparkle reflecting the colours of the rainbow. We would spend many hours in our spot on the beach, the place where Edward proposed to me in front of the moon.

The house there was secluded in the trees. Esme had it built there to give its occupants some privacy. She had designed the whole thing, she had an obsession with interior design. And though no one else except our family and the builders had even stepped foot on Isle Esme, she had included a stunning kitchen and dining room in the house, which wasn't needed. It originally had two bedrooms, separate ones for Esme and Jasper, but as her family extended, she extended the house too, which no one would be able to tell, the extension fit perfectly, like it had always been there.

Edward and I had taken the biggest bedroom. When we first got here, Edward ordered me out of the house straight away, I didn't have a chance to look around. When I returned half an hour later, there were candles scattered all over the house, in shades of red, white, pink and lilac. There were rose petals going up the glass stairs leading up to the bedrooms. I followed the trail of red petals and they led to a bedroom. The thick curtains would have blackened the room if all of the candles weren't lit. The rose petals led to the huge four-poster bed in the middle of the room. And on the bed, lay Edward, his shirt unbuttoned, hands behind his head, a beaming smile on his face.

He'd been doing romantic gestures ever since. He was one of the sweetest people I had ever met. The way he proposed especially, it was just so romantic and perfect. He knelt down on one knee after telling me how much I meant to him, and then asked me if I would take his hand in marriage and become his wife after presenting the most beautiful ring. This was all in the moonlight on the beach. It was magical.

And three months on, he was still being as romantic as ever.

Edward had been on a short hunting trip and he returned in the afternoon. I was sat at the piano, practicing. Edward was teaching me. He bumped me with his hip so that I would budge up so he could then sit next to me on the piano stool.

'You're doing great baby,' he said to me smiling. 'I've got a surprise for you.'

'Edward, you know I don't like surprises!' I whined.

'Well, you seemed to like this surprise,' Edward said getting a hold of my left hand and kissing my engagement ring. 'And all of the other surprises I have given you. Has there actually been a surprise which you didn't like since we've been here?' he asked, eyebrow cocked up, smirking.

I sighed in defeat, 'okay, you do have a point. Lets just hope it's good because otherwise, I shall not be happy with you.'

'Only the best for you,' Edward said to me as he stood up and bowed waving his arm around in circles dramatically. He then ran upstairs to get something. I let my fingers work again on the piano keys, playing a soft, easy tune.

Blackness suddenly fell in front of my eyes. I could not see anything, but I could feel something on my face. I hissed instinctively and got up quickly, crouching defensively. 'Wow, wow, wow Bella. It's me sweetheart.' I stood still, calm again, feeling safe with Edward. I could feel his hands fastening the blindfold behind my head. I could hear him grab hold of something before he took a hold of my arms, which were by my side.

'Edward, I don't like this!' I whined to him as he guided me to wherever it was we were going.

'Hush Isabella. Stop moaning and just enjoy!' he laughed.

'Don't laugh at me! You're not the one who can't see! Do you know how unnerving it is!'

'No I don't. But I know I wouldn't be making a fuss like you!' He began to laugh even harder. I frowned at him and then I could feel him walk round me to place a small kiss on my lips before guiding me again.

Eventually we stopped and Edward undid the knot, teasing me by doing it incredibly slow. 'Edward, if you don't hurry up, I will rip this stupid thing off myself!' I snapped. He chuckled quietly but went faster. When he dropped the blindfold, I gasped.

Before my eyes was a small lake, clear just like the ocean. I could see the small fish swimming frantically in the water. The lake was surrounded by huge walls of white rock. On top of the rock were hundreds of trees, and vines were hanging down the side of the wall. The sun shone down to almost the exact middle of the lake. I could hear monkeys swinging in the trees above. And birds were singing their unique songs. Yet another beautiful place on the island.

And sat on the water in front of us was a small wooden rowing boat. Edward put a muddy-green rucksack into the boat and stood at the edge of the water smirking at me. I was standing there awestruck at the beauty and the magical feeling of the place. He held his hand out for me and I stepped towards him, stunned. He then walked up to me and took hold of my hand and gently and slowly led me to the boat.

I sat inside on the plank of wood used for a seat. Edward then got in and grabbing hold of the oars, started to row. And slowly we started to sail across the water.

'This, this is just beautiful,' I managed to murmur.

'Isn't it just?' Edward smiled. 'I wanted to show it to you, I came across it earlier. I swam down there,' he pointed to the gap between the sheets of rock in front of us, 'and what's down there is even better.'

'You swam? You weren't wet when you came in earlier.'

'Because I came down here at around five in the morning. Then I went hunting, I dried off whilst I was running around. That alright miss?' he smirked.

'Ha-ha Edward,' I said sarcastically, 'you're so very funny.'

Edward was on me in a second. I was suddenly lying against the bottom of the boat and he had a hold of my wrists, pushing me down. His face was mere milli-metres from mine. 'What's that miss Cullen? Was that sarcasm I heard?' he growled at me. 'Because, I do not tolerate sarcasm. I think it is a cruel sense of humor, in my opinion.'

'Why yes, it was sarcasm,' I said coldly, playing along.

'Yeah?' he asked. And in a swift second, I was in his arms, over the water. I clinged on to him for dear life, not wanting to get wet and have to swim all the way back to the edge of the water. 'Do you know what I do to people who are sarcastic to me?'

'No. What?' I asked in a bored tone, trying to make him think I wasn't bothered.

'I drop them!' he said quickly, a sudden shoot of words out of his mouth. And sure enough, he let go of me. I was falling and I was kicking my legs, and throwing my arms out, trying to stop it somehow. Knowing what was about to come, I braced myself for the cold and wet that was about to happen. But instead of falling into the water, I fell into a pair of arms. I opened my eyes a fraction, to see Edward grinning widely and laughing so hard, the boat was shaking from side to side.

I was pulled back into the boat, and I let out an enormous sigh. 'Don't you ever do that ever again Edward Anthony Masen!' I ordered.

'Okay baby, I'm sorry,' he said to me, giving me a puppy dog face. 'I was just having some fun.'

'I know sweetie,' I replied to him smiling. 'How can I resist that face?'

He laughed and wrapped his arms around me. 'I wasn't really mad Edward,' I murmured in his ear.

He chuckled. 'I know Bells. I was playing with you. But I really didn't mean to scare you that much.'

And with that, he let go and started rowing again.

Edward had put the blind-fold on me again, and I wasn't happy about it. I grumbled non-stop at him for yet again, not being able to see. And of course, he just laughed at me. I could hear the rhythm of the oars that Edward continued rowing. Everything around us was silent. I could feel a soft cool breeze against my skin. I knew it must be getting darker by the minute.

After about ten minutes, Edward began to slow and we hit shallow waters. Edward got out of the boat and then held my hands gently, helping me get out too. I started to unfold my blindfold but he stopped me and murmured, 'you stay here Bells, I'm going to pull the boat in and then show you your surprise.'

I could hear him pulling the boat to one side and then he was there, in front me, kissing me lightly and delicately. He slowly took the sheet of black material from my eyes, but replaced it with his sweet smelling hands. 'One, two three...' he whispered in my ear, 'surprise.'

In front of me was yet another beautiful scene. It was late now and I could see some of the stars starting to come out and show themselves to the night sky. We were in a secluded area. The clear river was trickling through and there was soft white sand around us. Trees covered the area, so that we could not see any part of the island except the small area in front of us, the forest so thick. And right in the middle of the mini beach was a small tent. It was made from soft material, and it made me automatically think of a fortune teller's tent. Surrounding the tent were hundreds of candles and red, white and pink flowers. Edward picked up a beautiful pink flower and came back towards me. He rubbed it's soft petals against my cheek and placed it behind my ear.

He started kissing me softly and gently, gradually getting harder and rougher. We edged towards the tent, tugging at each other's hair as we went. Edward took his shirt off, I could see all of his bulging muscles clearly. He undid the buttons of my simple white blouse, still damp from earlier. Without parting his lips from mine, he took off his jeans and I began to do the same. I saw this happening before, one of my visions was happening now, I knew that any second now Edward would enter me and we make love throughout the night.

And as the time passed, as my vision came true, another vision began to seep into my mind. It edged it's way into my head as the old vision wore out. It got clearer and clearer and when I saw it clearly I gasped, wanting to cry. Edward halted and gasped, 'no, no. Why? That can't be true.'

A sudden surge of pain ran through me, erupting as if it were on fire. All I wanted to do was collapse but I couldn't. I couldn't do anything. What I saw was so horrible, so painful, I wanted to scream. What I saw was Edward kiss Tanya Denali.


	2. Chapter 2

Difficult Choices 

Chapter Two: Confusion

**Hey guys! This is chapter two of the story, I hope you liked the first chapter, but I can understand if you don't. I just want to thank my amazing friend espaniola112 who has supported me with everything I've been writing, including this one. We help each other, she tells me what to improve on and I beta her stories. Check them out, the one she's writing right now is awesome, it's called Immortal Bella. I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update, I've had so much going on in my life right now and I've had writer's block for SOO long. **

**Thanks for reading, I would be so grateful if you could be kind enough to leave a review. **

**Caketin3336 **

Confusion EPOV

My mind was whirring round, trying to figure this whole thing out. What Bella had seen could not be possible, I would never do that to her. Yet her gift had not faulted her yet, which meant that what she had seen was more than likely bound to become true. But why? Why would I do that? I never had feelings for Tanya, I had never had feelings for anyone before Bella came along. If I was honest, Tanya somewhat irritated me, I couldn't stand her always flirting with me and trying to impress me. She never took my hints that I showed no interest in her whatsoever.

I was so busy thinking about what this all meant, that I didn't pay attention to Bella's thoughts running through my head too. Her thoughts streamed out, I could physically feel her pain, through the connection of ours which developed four months ago when I thought she was going to die. Her thoughts were screaming, so loud, so piercing, I would never be able to forget them. She was weeping softly to herself, her back turned towards me.

'Bella?' I muttered quietly trying to turn her round to face me. Her shoulder wouldn't budge, she was a still and as solid as a rock. 'Bells, please?'

She snapped her head round and growled, 'Don't call me that. I can't believe you.'

'Bella, please, we can figure this out. You know I would never do such a thing. It's probably all just a misunderstanding.'

'MISUNDERSTANDING!' she screamed, buttoning up her blouse. 'What's there to fucking misunderstand Edward? You were kissing Tanya Denali, Tanya of ALL people!'

'Bella I would never do that!' I pleaded with her, needing her to understand. I could still hear the stream of thoughts rushing through her head. She may have been acting strong on the outside, but she was on the brink of collapsing and breaking down on the inside. That's when I heard it. 'He never loved me. He lied to me all of this time.'

'No Bella, I would never lie to you. I love you with all of my heart, and you know it through this connection, you can feel it too.'

'Stay out of my mind!' she screeched, slamming her imaginary door in my face, locking all of the thoughts. There was silence, I couldn't hear a single thing she was thinking. 'There is no damn connection Edward. It disappeared as soon as you kissed Tanya in my mind. As soon as my trust in you had broken.'

And that's when it hit me. A wave of pain and sorrow rushed through me as I felt my half of the connection break apart. My heart had shattered when those words escaped from her mouth, and so the connection between us had completely broken. I felt empty now, I never realised how much of her filled me. I wanted to break down in front of her, make her understand. But then suddenly a whole rush of anger filled up inside of me, to know how much she really trusted me, how easily she could loose faith in me.

'So you think that after all of this time I was lying to you?' I asked her slowly preparing myself for what was to come.

'Of course, I see it now Edward, I see your whole plan. The way you think. Tricking me to fall for you and then making Tanya jealous by marrying me before breaking my heart, going off with her. Well I've seen it all now, it's not gonna work. Save yourself the stress of lying and go with her now.'

She was being completely absurd. She was simply not making sense. And this just made me even more angry.

'I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!' I bellowed. 'After everything we've been through, after everything I've told you. The number of times I've tried to reassure you that I love you, that you are my life. And you think I'd be shallow enough to go with Tanya? You obviously don't know me at all. Ever since I first met Tanya, she's been trying to 'win my heart' but I rejected every single little thing she did. Because Tanya just wasn't what I was looking for. Then I saw and met you. You were perfect for me, you were what I was waiting for. Why would I have spent all of this time with you if I wanted Tanya when I could easily get her anyway?'

'Spare me the bullshit Edward. I can see through you now. Just get me off this island.'

'Bella, please, we're engaged. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. The rest of forever. Why would I present that ring to you if I didn't mean it?'

'YOU CAN KEEP YOUR SODDING RING!' she screamed out, tears pouring like waterfalls down her face. She yanked it off her finger and threw it far out down the river. I ran down following it as fast as I could, knowing that when we sorted everything out, she'd want it back. I jumped up in the air and caught it with my left hand before speeding back to where we were. But when I got there, Bella was gone. She had disappeared, taking the boat with her.

I screamed out in pure anger. She could be anywhere by now, and I had no idea which direction she went in. I couldn't smell her scent as she had to run through the river to get away.

I felt my walls collapse under me now. I just wanted her to understand. I clutched my chest as I sank to my knees trying, and ultimately failing, to keep myself together. I pulled and pulled at my chest trying to not cave in to the pain shooting out of every pore in my body. My whole body and soul had shattered as Bella left me. If we were damn humans, this would never have happened, we would have got married and had a family and grow old together. If you were humans you would have died long before she was born I thought to myself. I needed to find Bella, needed to explain.

I picked myself up and locked my emotions up in a vault. I was completely emotionless, feeling nothing but the emptiness in my body. I started to move my feet, rushing through the trees. In a matter of minutes I was back at the house. Bella had already been here, trashed it in the process of finding her belongings, and left. My iPhone was sat on the coffee table. I walked in slowly and picked it up. Searching through my contacts, I found the name I was looking for.

xxx

'Emmett is that you?'

'Yeah bro. What's up?' my brother answered.

'Bella's left.' My voice was low and flat.

'What do you mean she's gone? Gone where?' Worry seeped into Emmett's voice. As much as I was like a twin brother to Emmett, and his best friend, Bella was now Emmett's sister too.

'I don't know. Home I think. She's pretty mad.'

In the background I heard a door slam. Alice told Emmett to pass her the phone and when Emmett refused to give his baby to her she screamed 'EMMETT GIVE ME THE FUCKING PHONE!' Next thing I know I've got Alice herself screaming down the phone at me. 'EDWARD YOU FUCKING JERK! I CAN'T believe you would DO this to her!'

'Alice, you gotta understand, it's not what it looks like...'

'Not what it looks like Edward,' she interrupted, 'Edward you were kissing Tanya Denali for god's sake!'

'WHAT?' I had Emmett bellow in the background. 'What the hell dude!'

'Alice, put Emmett on the phone please,' I said dully.

'Not until you explain yourself.'

'Now Alice!' I snapped. I could hear Emmett babbling on as he was put on the phone.

'Emmett chill out. It was a vision that Bella saw. You gotta understand that I would never cheat on Bella. This is completely out of my control.'

'Oh a vision? Well how are you to blame for that? Yeah, I guess you're right Eddie, it isn't in your control. I'll stick by ya!'

'Emmett!' Alice shrieked.

'What Alice? Edward's right, it's not his fault. It must be like a self-fulfilling prophecy that you get on films and shit.'

And that's when everything clicked. 'Of course Emmett you're right!'

'Don't sound so surprised!' Emmett said. I could hear Alice scolding him, for this was not the time to be making jokes.

'The only reason I might kiss Tanya is because I won't be with Bella anymore. We won't be together.'

'Hmm yeah I guess,' Emmett agreed. 'Ed, I'm sorry but we gotta go, Bella's in Washington. We're gonna go and find her.'

How could Bella have got there so quickly? I looked at my watch, it was nearly morning, I guess I must have spent longer trying to pick up the pieces of myself than I thought.

'Emmett wait, let me talk to her when you get there,' I pleaded.

'Sorry Ed, Bella doesn't want to talk. I'll call you later 'kay?'

'Emmett, wait...' But Emmett had already hung up.

I put the phone down and sat on the sofa. My breath quivered as I sighed, running my hands through my hair. Needing some thing to distract me I decided to go for a shower.

Soaking up the warm water, my pores opened up. It had been a while since I had a shower, I never actually needed to have them since I didn't sweat. I had forgotten how relaxing they were, whenever I used to get stressed I would go have a shower. I sat down on the floor of the shower and sobbed. I cried like I had never cried before. All of my emotions came crashing out, my life, was over. She had gone. And I didn't think there would be anything I could do to fix it. I ran my hands through my hair as I thought about what I should do. One thing was certain, I needed to get off this island. And soon.

I climbed out of the shower and ran a towel through my hair. Wrapping the towel around my waist, I walked into the bedroom and saw what I had waiting for Bella. I had completely forgotten what was up here. On the freshly made four-poster bed were hundreds of rose petals and photos of Bella and I together at different stages of our relationship. I paced over to the bed and grabbed all of the photos, shuffling through them all, smiling at the look of pure happiness and love shown on our faces. Knowing I needed to keep a sane mind right now, I placed them in a small envelope and put it in the side pocket of my duffel-bag. Rushing through all of the draws, I shoved all of my clothes in the bottom of my bag, picking out a pair of baggy grey track-suit bottoms and a black hoody to put on. I grabbed my keys and left a wad of Brazilian real bills for the maid to collect in the up-coming hours. I picked up my phone and planted it in my pocket. I looked around the open planned bottom floor one last time before turning the lights off and closing the door behind me. Without looking down at the beach where Bella had agreed to marry me, like I was tempted to, I headed for the dock, running as quickly as I could. Within a matter of minutes I was at the jetty where there were two boats docked. Bella had taken the third.

I climbed into Serenidade, and turned the key to the engine. It started with a roar and a rumble. Last time I was on this boat Bella was with me by my side kissing and stroking my face as I steered the little boat. I shoved that memory into the back of my mind and started to drive off into the empty waters ahead of me.

Half an hour had gone by and land was finally in sight. Not wanting to break down quite yet, I concentrated on the thoughts of the people I could hear from the mainland. Portuguese ran through my mind, my brain having to work twice as hard to decipher the words. The Brazilians were no different to the Americans, the thoughts of sex, money, friends and family wafted through the air. I rolled my eyes as I heard the thoughts of girls looking at me and wondering whether they'd have a chance with me.

There was a loud beating of drums in the background and lights flashing up towards the sky. There was a carnival here for a few days and I was going to take Bella. Stop thinking about her. I can't deal with any more pain I thought to myself. I docked the boat and tied it up. My mind was blank, I refused to let myself think about her.

Trying my hardest to fit in with the crowds, I walked towards the main roads, grabbed a taxi asking the driver to take me to the airport in perfect Portuguese. I needed to get home and as quickly as possible. I handed the driver the money and got out the car. I was getting the first flight home, no matter how much it cost.

xxx

Six hours later and I was still on the plane with much more distance to travel. I figured it would have been easier and quicker to just run home, that was probably how Bella got home so quick. But I was quite glad to just have some time to think about how I was going to explain everything to Bella.

Sitting in first class, I pretended to be asleep. The flight attendants were ambling down the aisle offering food and beverages to the other people sat in the quiet section of the plane. I burst up when I felt my phone vibrating. I picked it up in a heartbeat, not bothering to check the caller id.

'Hello?'

'Eddie? Is that you?' Emmett's deep voice asked.

'Yeah. Emmett what's going on?' I asked, ignoring the cold stare of warning the flight attendant shot at me, telling me to turn my phone off.

'Bella's leaving,' he answered, his tone of voice totally serious.

'What!' I gasped. 'Where?... What? Oh God! How could you let her leave?'

'She wanted to go dude. Alice and Jasper have gone with her. They're catching the first flight to England.'

I took a sharp intake of air. She was moving thousands of miles away from me and there was nothing I could do about it. 'England!'

Right then the short chubby flight attendant was stood next to me. Her bitter-sweet voice said, 'Excuse me sir, but you cannot use your phone whilst in mid-flight. Can you kindly switch it off.'

'Please, madam, this is important. Please let me talk to my brother for just a few minutes.' I gave her my smoldering stare that humans seem to die for, hoping I could persuade her.

'I'm sorry sweetie, but I can't let you, no exceptions I'm afraid. Now please, sir, switch it off.'

'Emm, I gotta go. I'll ring you when I land. I'm make sure I'll stop her from going.'

'Okay Edward. But I have a feeling you're too late.'


End file.
